


Disease (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [51]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Keep your distance from me. / a Bill Compton character study.





	Disease (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010. I didn't realize until recently that it wasn't on AO3! Original notes follow:
> 
> I sort of made this vid on a dare. But I really do love Bill Compton. So there you go. Warning for, well, Bill Compton and all that entails. Spoilers through 3x07 only. I have been sitting on this vid for a while. Thanks to pipsqueaky for all the encouragement and to sisabet for loving Bill as much as I do.

  
[watch full-screen on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/embed/XsvmpG0iW1I)

Song: "Disease" by Matchbox Twenty.  
Download version: [right-click and save](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/diseasexvid.avi)

Thanks for watching! Oh, Bill.


End file.
